Take Your Bets
by Rune Shadow
Summary: A General's daughter walks into a bar, she doesn't leave alone. One Shot [KataRiven] #Lemon


**Author's Note:  
><strong>My best friend has always had this moto when she was a Fanfiction writer back in the days of High school that went a little something like this, "When life gives you Lemons, put your favorite characters in bed together."

It's cold and flu season and some of you guys look like you need a dose of **Vitamin** **C**... Here have some citrus.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the League Champions used within this story. They are property of Riot Games.

**Warning: **This one shot fiction contains explicit content. Reader Discretion is advised.

* * *

><p>She was not amused.<p>

The general rowdiness of the bar's atmosphere was beginning to tug at the nerves of her already short fuse, her temperament as hot as the color of the fiery red locks atop her head. She had entered the bar with deathly silence, slipping through crowd and dodging the various erratically shifting drunk occupants like a ghost with the precision and execution to be expected of an assassin of her stature. It was not every day Katarina Du Couteau decided to waste her time in a Noxian military bar, in fact, she almost despised it. The sounds of burly men howling in childish victory over poker and arm wrestling and the disgruntled groans of the losing parties were loud in her ears. All she wanted was a damn drink, and maybe a meal...just maybe, to ease her mind from the long day she had had. Not sparing any glance at the people surrounding her, she lazily waved down the bartender with a silent flick of her slender wrist.

" 'Eyyy, hic-baybay," the large, clearly intoxicated, soldier sat down at the bar next to the assassin and leaned close to her, "what's a perteh lil' thang like you doin' 'round hic-ere?" He slurred out an obnoxious laugh. The man's breath reeked to the point that even a sober person would become drunk just dwelling within the same airspace.

She was not amused in the slightest.

"Get 'im, Commander!"

Another loud cheer erupted from the other side of the bar where the booths and tables were located while another wave of drunken laughter radiated through the bar.

"Alright, pay up ya dog breathed scoundrels!" A man's voice could be heard above the volume of the bars loud nature. The soldier sitting at the end of the booth's table collected the money off the surface and laughed like a crazed drunken lunatic while the coins and bills were dropped by the scoffing and groaning sore losers of the bet that had occurred. "I told ya that no one beats our Commander! Especially the lot of ya from Steelbreaker Company!" He shouted and laughed as his hands swatted down the bouncing coins to the table's surface.

Another round of gleeful laughter surged through the crowd of military personnel gathered around the booth.

"Lemme have a go!" A young man sat down at the booth across from the victor.

"Woah, easy kid, don't want ya losin' an arm now," the soldier snorted a laugh," 'Ey, Commander, where ya going, 'uh?"

The well-built and tan skinned woman rolled her right shoulder a couple times as she slid out from the booth and stood up. The Commander leaned down and slapped her hands onto the soldier's shoulder guards and smiled, "Let the kid have a go, eh? Besides, I need a drink, Yoren." She released the man's shoulders and straightened back up.

"Well 'urry up, would ya?" Yoren turned and watched his Commanding officer walk by before his attention turned back to the table where people had been arm wrestling, "There's more coins in the pockets of these fools for 'em to lose! Thinkin' they can challenge Fury Company like that, HA! I say." Yoren leaned back to take another large chug of icy beer from his mug, foam lining the part of his goatee upon his upper lip once he slammed the finished cup back down onto the table.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the woman responded nonchalantly, slowly waving her wrist dismissively as she turned her attention back towards the bar.

"Come on," the drunken bear of a man leaned closer to Katarina, "How's 'bout a kiss, sweet-cheeks?"

_Thunk._

The drunkard slowly shifted his eyes to the dagger sunk deep into his hand and stared at it for a short while, his brain clearly still trying to process the pain of having his hand stabbed as warm crimson started to pool beneath his palm. It clicked. The large man roared and pulled his hand back along with the dagger, "You bitch!"

Katarina didn't even acknowledge him, attention still facing forward and waiting for her drink, as if nothing even happened.

"'EY! Don't you ignore me you whore!" The man took a step closer.

He froze stiff.

Katarina's eyes had shifted just enough to look at him, irises full of killing intent if the man took so much as one more step. The assassin could see the physical shaking of the man as she silently continued to stare him down.

"N-Ngh...F-Fuck you! You're fucking crazy," he sputtered as he turned and stumbled away, still cradling his impaled hand.

Patience starting to run thin, Katarina tapped her fingernails against the bar top until her drink arrived. After informing the bar tender she was moving to the more solitary second floor of the bar so that her food could be delivered, the assassin's long fingers wrapped around the glass of brandy and she stood up.

_Crash!_

The simple sound of shattering glass seemed to catch the bar crowd's attention for only a moment as eyes turned to the two women standing near the bar.

Katarina could physically feel her nerves twitching with anger as she looked down at her alcohol soaked leathers.

"Woah, hey, sorry about that," the woman she had bumped into said apologetically, "Are you alright?"

"Far...From...it" the assassin growled darkly and wiped her hands over her clothing and damp exposed midriff. Katarina blinked seeing an offered towel float in her field of vision. After staring at the peace offering for a short couple moments, as if the woman she'd never met before handing it to her knew she had a temper, Katarina ripped the towel from the soldier's hands and began to wipe her cloths and skin as dry as she could manage them to be.

"You're welcome."

"Piss off, this mess is your fault," Katarina grumbled and tossed the towel back onto the bar top.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going," she commented back.

"I could say the same thing to— Katarina finally looked at the woman that had bumped into _her._ This tall and stocky soldier dressed in a Commander's uniform standing before her. Her platinum hair was messy and carelessly pulled back into a sloppy short pony tail, which only contributed to its unkempt look. She wore it well. The Commander's eyes of soft topaz continued to watch her as Katarina actually took in the details of the person she had bumped into. The soldier wasn't much taller than her, but it was enough that she could tell the difference. The woman's shoulders were broad and strong; she was clearly an infantry Commander. The combination of her sun kissed skin, warm dark golden eyes and starlight platinum hair gave the Commander a very exotic look for a Noxian. She was a very handsome woman. Katarina couldn't find the will to finish her retaliated blame.

"Hey, Riven!"

The Commander caught the dust pan and broom that was tossed to her from behind the bar.

"Mind doin' an old barkeep a favor and clean that up for me?" The older man behind the bar top asked.

"Sure thing, Randal," Riven knelt down and swept up the shattered glass into the pan then stepped away to toss it.

Her voice. Katarina couldn't get it out of her ears. She wanted to hear it again, "When you're done playing house keeper, you're in my way," she said flatly, hoping to get a reaction enough to hear the soldier speak again.

Riven raised a snow white eyebrow towards the assassin, "Aright, damn, relax would you?" Riven shook her head and stepped out of the way after wiping up the remaining spilled brandy puddled onto the floor.

Katarina sighed, pushing past Riven and walked towards the stairs of the second floor.

"I'll be sure to bring another glass of brandy to you when your food order is ready, Ms. Du Couteau!" Randal called out at the retreating assassin from behind the bar.

_Du Couteau? As in the General Du Couteau? _The Commander quietly watched the assassin walk away. Every stride Katarina took swung with confidence and strength. Riven caught herself staring, "That's a face I haven't seen around here before," her jaw almost gaping while she let her eyes take in more detail than an average person would allow themselves to see.

"Best not mess with that one, Commander, that's the daughter of General Du Couteau," Randal sighed, knowing all too well Riven was going to do the exact opposite of his warning, considering she was already walking away from the bar. "Well, can't say I didn't warn her," he shrugged his shoulders and continued to dry the glass in his hands.

"Well, hello nurse," a soldier sitting by Yoren at the table barked at the svelte assassin while she walked by, slapping her across the buttocks.

Katarina froze, tension and built up fury raging in every fiber of her being. Now she remembered why she never came to these places. Taking a deep breath, Katarina forced a sarcastic smile while she raised the pitch of her voice to sound fake and girlish, "Oh, my," she teased back in return, "I do believe there is something on your face that needs tending to. Here, let me make it better." Taking a handful of the drunk soldier's brunette hair, Katarina slammed his face down onto the table top and walked away.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Yoren screamed in laughter, pounding his large fist against the table as his comrade fell over, "Now that's a real woman ya drunk bastard! Go take a nap, Marius. Oh wait, she already helped you do that!" He laughed at the unconscious man on the floor.

Riven seemed distracted as she sat back down at the table across from her company's second in command, eyes still watching Katarina retreat from the main bar room to go upstairs.

"You look captivated, Commander," Yoren commented as his laughter quelled and he decided to take another swig at his new mug of beer Riven had brought him.

Riven's eyes finally shifted back to her Lieutenant after Katarina vanished in the stairway, "Me? Nah," she lied through her own teeth. "I've just never seen her around here before."

Yoren laughed softly into his beer mug, "Commander, I'm your right hand man on the battlefield helping you keep all these buffoons in check and formation. I know when you're lying." The Lieutenant set his mug back down onto the table, "I gotta warn you though, Katarina Du Couteau is bad news. Don't mess with that," his tone was serious.

"Randal said the same thing, I don't get it…she's just a woman," Riven frowned, "A beautiful one." The words slipped free of her lips and she knew alcohol didn't drive the comment.

Yoren sputtered his drink after Riven responded to his warning, "Just a woman? That's a daughter of a General, Riven. If you wanna keep your wits about you and not ruin your career, you'll stay away from that."

"Are you doubting me, Yoren?" Riven gave a wry smile at the soldier across the table, "How much you wanna bet?" The Commander knew Yoren would lighten up again if gambling was put into the mix.

A wicked smile crept across the Lieutenant's face, "Now you're speaking my language, Commander. I bet fifty gold coins that she rejects you before you even sit at the same table."

"Bet you a hundred that I can not only sit at that table with her, but strike up a conversation," Riven smirked.

"DEAL!" Yoren extended his large hand across the table and shook his Commander's hand before Riven got up from the table. "I await to see your face when she shoots you down, Commander, she's nothing like the usual trash around Noxus," he chuckled deeply.

Riven turned around and responded as she walked backwards towards the bar, "and I can't wait to take your money, Yoren."

The soldier scoffed and returned to drinking his beer.

* * *

><p>The much quieter nature of the upstairs bar room was enough for Katarina to relax her nerves a bit. She wasn't exactly having a good day and why she decided to come to a military bar when she was already on edge she didn't know. The assassin allowed herself to relax, sinking into the padded arm chair and propping her feet up onto the table. Though the room wasn't completely silent, the softer volume of the bar's downstairs ambiance actually helped a little.<p>

The room was vacant but Katarina could tell that it was originally intended to be for the officer's. The furniture was classy and the window curtains a regal red. However, the room looked like it hadn't been used in ages. Just enough sunlight bled through the curtains blocking the windows to give the space a dim and comfortable feel. The assassin was starting to finally feel relaxed.

The stairs creaked.

Katarina's muscled tensed as she caught the sound of footsteps upon the stairs, her mind on high alert. Did one of those drunken bastards follow her? An unwise decision. The assassin silently slid out of the chair and prepared herself to do was she did best, eliminate the threat. The footsteps continued to become louder and louder as the approaching intruder ascended the stairs. The figure stepped through the doorway out of the staircase.

Riven flinched slightly, feeling cold steel pressed up against the soft and warm flesh of her neck, "Well, hello to you to."

Katarina scowled, "Oh, it's just _you_." The General's daughter sheathed her blades and walked away to sit back down; groveling in hopes that this soldier would just leave her be.

"Hungry are we?" Riven teased and set down the order of food in front of the assassin.

Katarina sunk back in her seat, arms crossed and a tender warmth creeping across her cheeks. She looked like a child that was refusing to eat their vegetables. The reaction was more a result of her younger sister always thinking her to be gluttonous because she always ate hearty. It wasn't easy keeping a strong body well fed, considering Cassiopeia was a skinny little snake in the grass within the Noxian noble courts. She loved her sister, despite how different their choices in careers were.

"Hey now, no need to be embarrassed," the solider laughed and sat down at the table across from Katarina, "I like it when a woman knows how to eat well," Riven smiled. "Makes me feel a little less weird about my consumption habits."

Katarina said nothing, facial expression still defiant and arms crossed tightly, however, irises of emerald cyan had shifted towards Riven.

That's a start.

"I don't get it," Riven shrugged her arms and shoulders, "Since when did eating, one of life's most important and basic _needs _and pleasures, become such a _sin_?"

The assassin relaxed a bit. The nagging little voice of her sister's judgment melting away from the comment the officer made. Actually, Katarina was surprised to hear that come out of the soldier's mouth. She quietly sat back up straight and uncrossed her arms. No, she wasn't going to let this Commander get off that easy, "Hmph, you forgot the drink," Katarina spat and turned her head away, eyes closed and arms crossed back up.

The sound of a glass being set down onto the table caught her attention and the assassin peaked through an eyelid to see.

It certainly was _NOT_ a glass of brandy.

Katarina almost looked in pain, the disbelief and questioning clearly displayed upon her face as she looked at the short cylinder glass, realizing it was the wrong drink. That's all she really wanted, was a damn glass of alcohol that she actually _wanted. _Katarina looked back up at the woman sitting across from her, mouth still gaping from the incompetence of both this idiot Commander and the bartender messing up an order as simple as brandy.

Riven shrugged her shoulders, "After seeing how you handled Marius down stairs, you don't seem like the kind of woman that drinks brandy after a rough day."

_What the fuck?_ How did this person she'd never met know that her day was going poorly? Wait, how did she know to assume that brandy was not a drink of her choice? "Well, you're wrong about that," Katarina managed to grumble, trying not to look at those alluring topaz pools of the soldier's eyes.

Riven laughed, "Just try it. It's Cinnamon Honey Bourbon. It's sweet with a good and strong savory kick; kind of like you."

The line was incredibly cheesy, but the Commander was very charismatic. Katarina felt bothered with how much she liked it, the reaction in the form of heat collecting in her face and a smile pulling at her lips. Taking the glass in her hand, Katarina lifted the bourbon from the table. It smelled delicious for a distilled spirit. Not bothering to spare Riven a glance, Katarina raised the glass to her lips. It was better than it smelled and hit just the spot she needed it to. Caring little for responsibility, Katarina killed the glass of alcohol that the Commander so generously provided. A flood of fuzzy warmth flowed through her veins from the drink, pacifying her nerves. Despite the sweetness of the drink, it was _strong_. It was perfect.

"I find that bourbon settles the nerves a bit better after a tough day," the soldier smiled genuinely, her teeth white and straight. "Let's try this again," Riven readjusted in the chair across the table from Katarina to get more comfortable, not bothering to wait for an invitation to stay. "I'm Riven," the soldier introduced herself and offered her extended hand towards the assassin, "Commanding officer of Fury Company."

Katarina stared at the soldier's hand for a short while, still feeling the warmth of the bourbon stroking at her insides.

"I apologize for earlier, it's not every day I see a beautiful stranger walk into a place like this," Riven smiled shyly. Despite others knowing Katarina was no stranger, Riven honestly didn't pay much mind to popular faces and names within Noxus. She knew about General Du Couteau, given that he is a General and all, but not of his daughter. Riven could see the resemblance in her features.

The sheepish grin upon Riven's face and the charm behind her comment was enough to make Katarina give in and she took a hold of the Commander's hand. When her hand made contact with the rough skin of the Commander's she felt a buzz of energy that she was unfamiliar with, almost jumping at the spark. She wondered if Riven felt it to. Damn those eyes...And damn this situation she's found herself in, but most of all, damn this charming Commander making her stomach flutter. "Apology accepted," Katarina mumbled and pulled her hand away, "and I bet you say that to every attractive stranger that walks through the doors of this place," Katarina teased. Much to her own honesty, she was surprised to find herself flirting with this soldier so easily after the day she had. The Du Couteau daughter was a proud Noxian and usually never behaved like she was but Riven's ability to flatter her has diluted some of that proud honor. "I'm sorry to...for kind of being rude," Katarina's cheeks faded into a flustered shade of pink, apologizing was not her forte, "and thank you for the drink, but I'm not the best company right now. I've had a hell of a day," the assassin diverted her eyes away and sunk deeper into her chair. There wasn't a single sign of malice in her rejection of Riven's company, which was clear to them both.

"Well," Riven leaned on the table, voice calm and understanding, "wouldn't you think that now is the best time to be in good company? Considering your day went hellacious? Being alone will just make you fester, besides, I like to think myself a good listener." The Commander smiled softly and adjusted to make herself more comfortable and prepared to hear the assassin out if she chose to share her day.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Katarina smiled softly, feeling slightly pleased with the soldier's persistence to stick around. She couldn't help but enjoy the delightful warmth tingling in her chest as her aquamarine eyes looked at Riven's honest face.

"I mean," Riven leaned forward a bit more, "I was always taught to fight for what I want." Her finger ghosted nervous circles upon the smooth wooden table top and eyes following her finger. For once, Riven was the one with the flustered blush across her face. "Man, I really am no good at this," she chuckled at herself.

Katarina blinked before chuckling in return, "What? Where did all that damn charm go? You were on a roll," the assassin laughed.

Riven rubbed the back of her head hesitantly, causing more of her platinum locks to dislodge from the poor excuse for a hair tie. The Commander's lung's expelled a humble laugh, "I...I'm not sure."

Katarina sat there quietly. Seeing the Commander so bashful and nervous sparked a hunger from deep within her, like a predator coming across wounded prey. Riven had been driving this conversation and keeping her interested but it seemed the tables had turned; the hunter becoming the hunted. She felt a pang between her legs. Regardless of how shy Riven was being, she was still a powerful and attractive individual.

All sense of confidence seemed to bleed from the soldier's face and those once lively topaz irises shifted down to the table in embarrassing defeat. "L-Look, I made a bet with my second in command that I could strike up a conversation with you," Riven stammered, trying desperately not to come across as shallow.

"_A bet?_" Katarina muttered.

"Listen, it's not like that at all, I swear!" Riven stuttered, trying to recover the failing conversation and mood. The Commander sighed, "Look, regardless of the bet between myself and my first Lieutenant, I came up here because you— Riven felt the muscles in her throat constrict and her chest grew tight from the lack of air. Her hands latched the assassin's slender wrists, placing into a vice tight grip.

Katarina was already across the table and in the suffocating Commander's lap, her hands clenching at the tender flesh of Riven throat. "You think messing with me is a fucking game!?" Katarina leaned her weight into her hands and down onto the Commander's neck.

The soldier was starting to struggle, trying to pull Katarina's hands away. Adrenaline kicking in, the larger woman managed to stand up and she threw both herself and Katarina down onto the table, knocking away the plate of food and empty bourbon glass.

All of the air from Katarina's lungs disappeared from the force of the blow, her hands releasing the soldier's neck. The assassin gasped harshly from her loss of breath, her arms being held down onto the table top and Riven's hips pinning down her own between her legs. Moving was out of the question, despite her attempts to escape from the Commander's control.

"Questioning my charisma is a choice," Riven coughed and panted for air from almost being choked unconscious, "but questioning my strength is a mistake."

"Release me!" Katarina spat, "I am not a prize of entertainment for you or your dogs!"

"It's not like that..."

"Let go!"

"Listen to me..."

"Fuck you!"

Riven lifted Katarina's upper body and slammed her back down into the table, "LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMN IT!"

Even when she was shouting Katarina enjoyed her voice. She scowled and turned her face away defiantly from the shame of liking the Commander's voice given her current position.

"You don't have to look at me but at least hear me out," the Commander's voice was strained and shaking, "Okay, there's a bet involved but so what? I came up here because I wanted to, not because there are coins at stake..."

Katarina's hard expression softened slightly.

"Everyone downstairs was telling me to stay away but I can't. You have this...this," Riven was struggling to find words, "this...aura of confidence about yourself in public that I could only ever wish to have. It's captivating…alluring even…I wanted to talk to you. You're attractive, strong and confident. I don't care if you're the daughter of a General…or even a Grand General…Hell you could have been a homeless citizen for all I care... but the effect you've had on me would be the same..."

Katarina frowned, keeping her eyes diverted and her face turned away, "You've had your say...now let go," Katarina muttered softly.

The Commander complied. She slowly released the assassin and straightened back up, eyes down and head shamefully hung. She really did mean what she said. Riven felt a hard tug upon her uniform collar as Katarina's lips crashed into her own. The kiss was sloppy and brutal, mostly due to Riven being taken completely off guard but it still managed to ignite that longing and suppressed Noxain libido of hers.

Katarina slid her clawed fingers up the Commander's back before tangling her slender digits into the mess of platinum hair. The snowy locks were softer than silk, far beyond how she imagined it would have felt.

Riven broke the kiss, gasping for air and cheeks bright red and burning. "K-Kata—she was cut off, feeling the fingers in her hair clench large fistfuls of the silken strands and forced into another passionate kiss. Riven firmly grabbed onto Katarina's hips and slid the assassin forward as she leaned into Katarina's mouth to deepen the kiss, earning herself a stifled moan from the General's daughter.

This time it was Katarina that broke away from Riven's lips, even if the Commander was far from finished with the want to continue. Riven's arms anchored down upon the table on both sides of the assassin as Katarina pulled Riven forward towards her, one arm hooked around the back of the Commander's neck and the other playing at the uniform's collar. Hearts racing and faces flushed, Katarina kept her lips close to Riven's as they both were short of air.

"You're mine," Katarina whispered breathlessly and wrapped her legs tightly around the Commander's hips. Moist heat settled in her loins as her heart continued to pound against her ribs. Katarina stared lustfully into the dazed half lidded soft golden orbs of the Commander's eyes. Riven's labored breath was hot against her tender and swollen lips, a result of the brutal and sudden kisses she had pressed onto _her_ soldier. She could feel Riven trying to lean closer, but she kept the tantalizing distance between herself and the Commander. "This is why you came upstairs, right?"

"Stop being such a tease," Riven growled softly, the insufferable want, no, _need_ for the assassin settling between her thighs while still acting like an anchor for Katarina to hang her weight from.

"You're a Commanding officer," Katarina murmured into the soldier's flushed ear, feeling Riven pressing her face into her long and soft crimson hair, "Show me your discipline." Her teeth grazed Riven's upper ear, "How good are you at taking orders?" she cooed.

A heavy shudder rolled down the vertebrae of Riven's spine feeling Katarina's hot breath against her ear as the General's daughter teased her again. Raging heat crashed through the Commander's veins as she took in a deep breath of the assassin's scent, her silken hair soft against her cheek. Katarina's scent was rather sweet for a Noxian woman, but what else was to be expected from a daughter of a noble house. The slight metallic addition to her scent was unique and Riven couldn't get enough. Regardless of her profession, Katarina was still a woman, and even Riven herself had her own guilty female pleasures. The Commander straightens up a bit, feeling Katarina take handfuls of her uniform's collar.

Metal buttons bounced off the table as the top of the Commander's uniform jacket was torn open, a nice collared and pristine white buttoned shirt beneath it. Katarina grumbled at the amount of layers in her way, but, she mentally commends her soldier for staying disciplined while she teasingly played. "We'll fix the uniform later," she leaned back up near Riven's lips and flicked one of the silver metal buttons from the table.

It was taking every ounce of self-restraint Riven had to not capture Katarina's lips. They were so close and gods did she want them against her own again. The thought of her uniform being destroyed didn't bother her at all, in fact, it was invigorating and it was killing her. "Please..." Riven's voice was almost a whimper, begging to feel those soft and supple lips once again.

Katarina pulled her head back a bit, feeling her own libido becoming voracious as a result of the slight begging she was getting from the restraining woman she had her legs wrapped around. She pressed a finger against Riven's lips and tortuously trailed it down her chin and throat. Katarina leaned closer again, her voice soft as a whisper, "You've proven yourself a good listener and follower, but, you're a Commanding officer," the assassin leaned ever closer to Riven's lips, enough to the point that her words would cause her lips to barely ghost over Riven's, "show me how you lead."

That was all the permission Riven needed.

Before Katarina could even smirk from her tease, Riven had already pressed her lips up against her lover's. She drew in a harsh breath through her nose as she allowed the Commander's tongue to slip through her lips and the kiss deepened into adventurous passion.

Riven continued to move her lips against Katarina's, still tasting the lingering bourbon she had given her earlier upon her mouth.

Katarina felt her shoulders being slowly pushed back towards the table while her tongue continued to dance with her soldier's. She gasped for air after Riven broke the kiss, ignoring the thin string of saliva that still connected their bottom lips while she tried to catch her breath.

Riven was the one smirking now, looking down at _her_ dazed and mystified assassin. Riven leaned back down and gently took Katarina's lower lip between her teeth, teasing her with a small tug.

Katarina brought her hands up to take fistfuls of Riven's starlight hair and a soft suggestive moan escaped her lips.

Riven accepted the invitation, softly pressing her lips against the crook of Katarina's neck. She trailed light kisses along the smooth right jawline of Katarina's throat, gently pressing a short kiss upon the assassin's lips before working down the other side. Riven ran her hand along the tender skin of Katarina's exposed midriff as she teased the gentle skin of the woman's neck. Riven smirked against the skin of Katarina's throat as another soft groan rolled free of her lips, feeling the effect it had upon the moist mess in her own pants. Riven lifted Katarina's back from the table slightly while her hands worked at the short leather crop top to remove it.

Katarina's legs tightened around Riven's hips. The assassin wouldn't be surprised if Riven could feel a damp spot against her leg from her hot and wet sex.

Riven chuckled as she undid the material hiding away more of the assassin's cream white skin, "you tested my patients, time to show me yours," the Commander teased and grunted feeling Kat grind her hips against her leg softly. Another hot flush painted itself across the tan skin of Riven's cheeks as she drank in the sight of Katarina's perfect, exposed, upper body laying before her. "By the Gods, it's better than my imagination."

There it was, that missing charisma seemed to come rushing back as Katarina smiled softly toward this soldier treating her as if she was a goddess, stroking her confidence. She could see the approval all over Riven's mesmerized expression as the topaz orbs looked her over. Katarina ground her hips slightly again, reminding the Commander that she was allowed to touch.

Taking the hint, Riven ran her hands up the front of the assassin's body, the rough skin of her palms shaking a delighted shudder from the General's daughter.

Katarina gasped and arched her back, feeling the warmth of the Commander's mouth and hands against her breasts.

Riven could smell the soft aroma from the brandy that had spilled on Katarina earlier when they had bumped into one another still upon Katarina's skin. It was intoxicating. Riven felt the body beneath hers go stiff as she took one of the hard pink nubs atop Katarina's breasts into her mouth and suckled it softly. Her hand cupped the other breast and her thumb pressed massage-like circles around the nipple. The strained groan she got out of the assassin was pleasing in of itself but Riven couldn't help but feel distracted by a question tugging at the back of her thoughts. Would Katarina be the aggressive and rough type of lover or...Riven pulled her mouth from the swollen nipple, a result of Katarina's arousal, and kissed the hard plate of her breast bone...Was this cold blooded killer...this _assassin, _gentler than her profession would personify her to be. The answer to that question would have to wait for another time for this was a public place, despite no one ever coming up to the second floor, and Riven could feel the inpatients and ravenous desire coursing through the taut frame beneath her. Maybe next time she will see just how gentle this daughter of Noxus truly was behind a closed door. Riven grunted, feeling the hard tug on her hair as Katarina used it like a pulley to assist her in sitting back up. The Commander grabbed onto Katarina's wrists as the assassin took handfuls of her pristine white collared shirt, "W-Wait, hang on."

Katarina grumbled and waited, hands still straining the fabric.

"Not the shirt, please. I just got it. You can tear apart my Commander's uniform apart all you want but please don't wreck the shirt..." Riven was being as polite as her current mood would allow her to be.

"Ugh..." Katarina dropped her head and grunted in dismay for being slowed down. An incredibly obvious smile of sarcasm flashed across her face as she emphasized the action of removing each button, trying not to hurt the fabric of the Commander's dress shirt.

Riven found the sarcasm amusing.

"Oh, come on, Riven, really? REALLY!? What are you, cold!? Katarina slapped her own forehead with her palm as she ran across another layer of clothing.

"You can tear that off if you want," Riven offered.

Katarina's eyes shifted to the thin white cotton tank top and smirked.

The impish and sinister grin that spread across Katarina's lips made the soldier swallow hard. What kind of monster did she just create? Riven tried not to flinch as a short knife dug into the fabric between her breasts and cut the material cleanly. The Commander could feel the cool edge of the knife softly graze against the balmy skin beneath the fabric, involuntarily making her shudder. Before the shudder could even finish quaking through her being, the sound of tearing fabric brought her back from the pleasure she was starting to drown in.

"God...Damn you," Katarina mumbled, seeing the wraps around her breasts. At this point, Katarina just wanted the rest of it off.

Riven rolled her shoulders back, assisting Katrina in allowing the layers of fabric to slide free of her upper body.

Katarina froze, drinking in the sight before her. She was stunned as her eyes traced along the hardened lines of this strong and disciplined body standing before her. The Commander's arms were sculpted and her shoulder's sturdy. Katarina could not peel her eyes away as they traced along the defined and hardened abdominal core of Riven's stomach. Despite how perfect Katarina had thought it to be, there were still signs of Riven's hard work and weapon training in the form of a pale scar her eyes would roll across every now and then, but the assassin didn't care, it gave her character.

"S-Stop staring..." Riven mumbled uncomfortably, a flustered frown playing at her features.

"Why?" Katarina smirked, "Embarrassed are we?"

Riven diverted her eyes away. She was used to training dressed in a manner like she was now, nothing but her breasts wrapped and pants on, and never had a problem with it, but now was different. Now she was being stared at by a beautiful and attractive woman examining her with a lustful desire while her own loins were dripping with anticipation. She would be lying if she didn't admit she felt skittish. Her heart pulsed hard in her ears as Katarina's finger tips pulled at the brim of her pants and pulled her back closer to where the assassin was sitting on the edge of the table. A jolt of energy shot up her spine and her entire body tightened feeling Katarina's bare breasts pressed up against the skin of her abdominals while dexterous fingers playing at the cloth holding her breasts in.

Katarina rolled her head back with the motion of the Commander's fingers running through her crimson locks. The surging desire she felt was starting to become overwhelming, especially with the strength that radiated from this exotic looking Noxian Commander's body in her presence. Once Katarina finished with the wraps and exposed the soldier's chest she started to feel herself come undone, that passion she felt for her soldier set ablaze as she wrapped her arms tightly around Riven's neck and kissing the Commander hotly. Katarina pressed her hips firmly up against Riven's with desperate need. The assassin broke the kiss and still held her face close to her soldier's as she leaned back and forced Riven to lean over her. The firm grip of Riven's hands upon her hips brought about a primal and wild surge of adrenaline to race through every fiber of Katarina's body, "No more playing around...Take me," she growled tenaciously, the zealous craving for her lover's attention clear in her eyes. Katarina's arms remained tight around Riven's neck while her eyes bored deep into the warm golden irises filled with restrained need. The assassin's gaze never broke away from Riven's even after the Commander's fumbling fingers were able to undo the belt at her hips. Strong fingers curled and gripped at the leather of her skin tight trousers and ripped them down to her the middle of her slender and muscular thighs. A soft and suggestive mumble escaped Katarina's lips as Riven pushed her mouth back up against the General's daughters. Katarina's back arched into the touch of the rough fingertips of the Commander's hand as she tortuously slid it down the flexing muscles of her stomach. Katarina adjusted her hips, her loins hot and ready for her soldier to please as Riven's fingers slid over the soft strip of crimson hair between her hips.

Riven paused, her fingers tantalizingly close to Katarina's soaked and throbbing sex.

"Please," Katarina's words shuddered and she leaned back, "Please don't deny me this," her breath already sounding labored from the built up tension tight in her stomach. Her hips bucked as Riven pressed her fingers against the bundle of sensitive nerves between the assassin's legs, earning a shocked and guttural moan from Katarina.

The reaction hit Riven hard, galvanizing her own wish to be granted release from the unbearable collected warmth in her hips but she was also greedy and wanted to take Katarina and make the Du Couteau daughter hers and hers alone. Riven continued to massage and stimulate the tender and sensitive nerves between Katarina's legs.

Waves of tingling pleasure swept through muscle of Katarina's body as she drug her nails up the bare skin of Riven's back in approval. "Gods...Yes," she moaned breathlessly.

Riven pressed her lips up against Katarina's neck and nibbled at the tender flesh while her fingers glided down over the length of Katarina's vulva, earning her another stifled groan. Riven could tell Katarina was far beyond ready, her fingers drenched with the sweet and viscous secretion of Katarina's desire. Before the assassin had a chance to protest Riven pausing again, to take in the pleasure of her handy work, Riven pressed a finger through the warm entrance of Katarina's slit.

The assassin threw her head back and her muscles clenched from the intrusion, her heels digging into Riven's lower back as her legs tightened around her soldier in consent to her actions.

"Relax," Riven's breath was hot against Katarina's ear as she whispered to her sensually, feeling the velvet walls squeezed tight against her finger.

Katarina finally exhaled harshly as she forced her built up tension back enough to show Riven her own ability to be discipline over her body.

"Good," Riven breathed into Katarina's ear and inserted a second finger. Pausing only momentarily enough to reposition herself, Riven wrapped her arm securely around the back of Katarina's shoulders and pushed her digits in as deep as she could place them.

A gasp of excitement rushed free of the assassin's lungs and her muscles involuntarily flexed around the soldiers digits again. The exploratory sliding of the Commander's fingers was soothing as her taut walls began to allow the intruding fingers to say. Despite how good it felt, Katarina couldn't help but notice the behavior of Riven's movements. She was _looking_ for something.

She found it.

A rush of unexplainable bliss smashed through her body like nothing she'd ever felt before. She had bedded other lovers in the past but this was different. Her body tingled and her heart raced, eyes dazed with new found passion.

Riven smirked.

A heavy jolt of pleasure wracked her body with every stroke Riven placed upon that sweet spot, causing her lungs to seize and her body to lock up. Katarina's breath was ragged and her body covered in a glistening sweat as Riven started to move her fingers more.

Riven couldn't help but feel completely in the moment as she looked down upon this strong and proud Noxian assassin being reduced to nothing but putty at her fingertips, the exhilaration enough to keep her own needs in check. The way Katarina's long hair draped over the table on which she lay, body fully flush and exposed, pleased Riven deeply. Katarina was more than just a woman to her at this point. She wanted to please her. Protect her. Be there when she needed someone and hold her close in the evenings. If Katarina felt the same, Riven did not know, but that was what she knew she wanted from this.

Katarina arched her back as Riven started to drive her fingers harder into that blissful button within her. She leaned up and grabbed onto the snowy mass of Riven's hair and brought her down to kiss her passionately. She was close. She knew it and she knew Riven knew it.

Feeling Katarina's muscles start to constrict and her breath laboring with every thrust of Riven's hand, the Commander didn't hold back.

"R-Riven..." Katarina gasped her name as she felt Riven drive her fingers harder into her sex, "I-I'm...ngh!" As soon a Riven pressed her thumb against that external bundle of nerves once more, Katarina lost all sense of reality as she called out in ecstasy. The swell of her pent up arousal was released as she reached her climax. Katarina felt her body reduce to gelatin as her entire being tingled as a result from the intensity of her orgasm. Her flushed pale chest rising and falling noticeably as her lungs drew in heavy breaths of recovery. Feeling dazed, Katarina's eyes rolled back in her head as she lay there completely exhausted while she tried to regain her senses. The tender kiss pressed against her forehead was enough to bring her back to reality and a small smile pulled at her lips. "Riven..." she whispered her name softly and ran the back of her hand softly over the Commander's cheek.

Riven turned her head and kissed her lover's hand as she sat in a chair next to her drained assassin sprawled out upon the table in front of her. "I'm here," she smiled warmly and allowed Katarina's fingers to intertwine with hers as her assassin laid there to recover her strength.

The stairs creaked.

A drunk and stumbling man stood at the top of the stairs. His dark eyes lazily scanned over the empty and dim bar room. He was clearly so intoxicated he was lost. He shrugged his large shoulders and stomped back down the stairs; trying not to fall over.

Riven chuckled, Katarina laying on top of her as they laid on the floor behind the vacant bar table to hide from the intruder.

The Commander's laughter was contagious as Katarina joined in with her soldier since they just dodged a bullet.

"I about forgot we are still at the bar," Riven chuckled up at the assassin laying on top of her.

Pools of soft emerald cyan shifted back down from looking at the stair case to meet the orbs of gentle topaz and Katarina smirked, "Maybe we should take this someplace more private?"

A smile of approval crept across Riven's face as she looked back into the crystalline eyes of her stranger turned lover, "If that is what you want then I will follow until you tell me to stop." Riven whispered and placed a tender kiss upon Katrina's lips.

Katarina smiled against Riven's warm lips and pulled away slowly, "Commander turned subordinate?" She teased.

"Only for you," Riven chuckled softly.

Katarina wrapped her arms around Riven's neck, "Don't you have coins to collect?"

Riven smirked.

* * *

><p>Yoren snored softly from his alcohol induced nap, his face and head propped up against his arm. He snorted as his face slipped free of his hand and he caught himself, waking up. "By the gods," he mumbled, "I fell asleep."Ey, where's the Commander?" Yoren turned to look back at the stairs. "I bet it didn't go well at all," he snickered.<p>

"You couldn't be more wrong."

The still semi-drunk and half asleep 1st Lieutenant whipped his head back around to see both Riven and Katarina sitting at the booth across from him.

"W-W-W-Wha?" Yoren couldn't find words to say toward the fact that Riven had the General's daughter sitting next to her at the same booth with him. "No way, No fucking way, how much of the pot did she offer to share with you?" Yoren pointed an accusing finger at Riven while looking at Katarina questionably.

Riven and Katarina looked at one another then back towards Yoren. Riven's jacket hung open, exposing her undershirt and missing buttons. Her already messy hair even more disheveled than before and slight bruising from where Katarina had choked her.

Katarina's clothing looked straight and her hair lay straight and perfect like before.

Yoren's eyes shifted between the two women. The Commander looked like she got man handled, yet, Katarina still sat at the table. "Wait a second..."

"Keep your coins, Yoren," Riven finally spoke and stood up from the booth and offered her hand back to Katarina, who promptly took it, "I won something that is priceless today." Riven wrapped her arm around Katarina's hips and lead her out of the bar, their attention never turning back towards the shocked Fury Company 1st Lieutenant still sitting at the table.

"You know, you could have bought something really nice with that money," Katarina teased Riven tenderly, as if she expected more from Riven than she had already received today.

Riven sighed, "Was the flattery not enough for you?"


End file.
